


Connie's thoughts on lessons

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversation, Relaxing, Tea, Training, set between Sworn to the Sword and Nightmare Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: At the end of a training session with Pearl, Connie makes them some tea to relax with, and strikes up a short conversation with Pearl.





	Connie's thoughts on lessons

>Connie and Pearl arrived back from the sky arena into an empty beach house. Garnet had taken Steven and Amethyst on an important mission, Pearl electing to stay behind to keep Connie's training on track.   
>Connie smiles as she steps off the warp pad. "I've got some time before I have to get back home, mind if I make some tea for us so we can relax together?"  
>"Not at all Connie, make yourself at home." Pearl spoke in a sweet tone as she sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable while Connie dug through the cabinets for the tea. After pushing aside some flour, sugar, and a box of noodles, she found a box of teabags. With a smile, she got a teapot, filled it halfway with water, then started boiling the water with the teabags in it.   
>After a few minutes of brewing and steeping, the tea was ready. Connie added a little sugar to the mix, and carried the pot with a few glasses over to the couch. She smiled as she sat down next to Pearl and got comfortable.   
>"Would you like some tea?" Connie looked at Pearl as she lifted the pot up and poured herself a glass.   
>"Sure, I'll try what you've made Connie."   
>Connie nodded as she poured a little into Pearl's glass and handed it to her. Pearl took a light sip and swished it around in her mouth before letting out a hum and swallowing. "This is pretty good, much better than what Steven can make."   
>Connie lets out a light giggle. "Yeah, I bet he adds a lot more sugar, he likes his sweets." Connie took a swallow of her own tea before looking back at Pearl. "Hey Pearl, can I tell you something?"  
>"What's on your mind Connie?"  
>"Well....you might find this strange, but I'm glad you agreed to train me how to fight with a sword. I've really enjoyed my lessons with you, more than I enjoy the studies I have to do for school or the studies my parents make me do. When I'm training with you, I feel like......like I can do anything I want, be anyone I wish to be. Training makes me feel stronger."  
>A smile crossed Pearl's face as Connie's words sunk in. "That's not strange at all Connie. I understand what you mean, the feeling of a weapon in your hand, the sound of it whooshing through the air, the feeling of your body surging with power as you make your strikes, it can be exhilarating. You might find it hard to believe, but I wasn't always a master fighter."  
>"Really?! But, who taught you?" Connie asked in surprise and curiosity.   
>"Why, Rose taught me! She showed me everything she knew, and she helped me learn how to handle myself in a fight. Rose started off fighting with her bare fist, of course, but she still helped me learn how to wield swords. It wasn't easy for either of us, I wasn't made for fighting, and she....she had to adjust what she knew of fighting into something I could use, but in the end, she was successful. We both ended up teaching each other a lot."  
>"Wow, that must have been amazing!" Connie gasped out in awe.   
>"Yeah, it was. Sometimes......I miss those days." Pearl rubbed her thumbs along the glass she was holding, a wistful look on her face. After a few moments of quiet, her expression grew serious. "Connie, I want you to promise something."  
>Connie swallowed hard. "Y-yes ma'am?"  
>"Promise me you won't neglect your other studies. Steven cares about your well being a lot, it would break his heart if he found out you were struggling in other areas of your life. If you even need a break to focus on your other studies, don't hesitate to ask. Well rounded knowledge can save you in tight spots."  
>Connie thought for a moment before she nodded. "Of course Pearl, I won't slack off in my other studies! I know how important an education can be. I just wanted to tell you how much your training meant to me."   
>"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Now, you'd better get home, your mother will start to worry if you don't get home soon."  
>Connie smiled as she stood up, and gave Pearl a light hug. "See you next time Pearl. Tell Steven I hope to see him next time too!"  
>With that, Connie left the beach house, leaving Pearl alone with her memories. She wished she could share the full story of how she learned to fight with someone, and not the abridged version she had just told Connie.   
>"Maybe someday...."Pearl whispered out before gathering the cups and teapots up to clean them.


End file.
